


Maybe This Is His Second Chance

by NotTheQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Caretaker Lydia, F/M, Hurt Aiden, Lydia doesn't put up with Aiden's bullshit, Possible Aydia feels, Somehow they ended up at the Martin Beach house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheQueen/pseuds/NotTheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after the final battle with the Oni, the one where Aiden was supposedly dead? However, he is very much alive and he most certainly doesn't understand why or even how. However, he has more important things to worry about, like the petite strawberry blonde that the lake house in which he is staying belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Is His Second Chance

Blood. The rich metallic scent that can only be associated with the thick crimson bodily fluid is all that fills his senses as he finds himself slipping back into a state of consciousness. A soft pain filled groan manages to leave Aiden's brims as he struggles to bring himself to a sitting position. After a few moments of struggling, his body grows far too weak to continue with the useless battle to bring himself to an upright position and he carelessly slumps backwards.

Taking a moment to observe his surroundings, Aiden's breathing remains ragged over the slight amount of force that he had just exerted. His umber hues shift to survey the surrounding area as his digits fist in the material of the sheets, which are carelessly draped across his boxer clad lap. For the first time, Aiden registers that he's in a room that does not belong to him and is only vaguely familiar. The cushion beneath him happens to be a comfortable bed, where someone had obviously taken the time to place him.

As Aiden continues to survey his surroundings, he brings his digits to release the thin cotton material of the sheets to rest carefully upon his abdomen, where the pain stems from. Grimacing as his hand makes contact with the unseen wound, Aiden quickly withdraws his hand to avoid accidental contact with it again. His breathing remains ragged, as he attempts to shift along the bed in order to view the wound better.

That's when Aiden remembers how he had come to acquire such a wound. It had been the attack with the Oni, the one where the blade had pierced through his abdomen and everyone had thought that his end would be near. The pain had been completely unbearable, easily one of the most painful things that Aiden has been through, and that most certainly would be saying an enormous amount.  The last thing that Aiden remembers is Ethan leaning over him, his cheeks stained with his tears as he weeps out his grief. It was in that moment that he had slipped into the painfree state of unconsciousness that he had associated with death.

However, as Aiden finds himself resting in a bed, for which he is rather unsure of whom it belongs to, he knows that he is very much alive and the supposed mortal wound is already beginning to heal. The only sound which can be heard in the dimly lit room is his ragged breathing and the soft pain filled gasps which manage to leave his brims every few moments, and Aiden hates it. He hates that he feels so weak, that he feels that he is in a position in which he could not protect himself from anything that were to happen. He hadn't a clue who or possibly what it was that had taken him to the vaguely familiar location, and Aiden hates that he is at the mercy of this unknown individual or creature.

It's then that the door softly creaks open as an individual creeps forward to peer into the room. Aiden's form tenses and he quickly grows to regret that action as it pulls upon the fresh wound, drawing a long gasp of pain. His hues fall shut as Aiden attempts to battle against the pain, which threatens to engulf him once more and he feels the pull of unconsciousness once again.

So focused upon fending off the sudden burst of pain, Aiden doesn't hear the steady sound of the footfalls against the wooden floor as the person draws nearer. It's only when the bed dips at his side that he is alerted that he has company. Within that instant, his normally umber hues flutter open to reveal a brilliant blue as his teeth lengthen. As soft growl parts his brims as if it's an automatic reaction and his form tenses as he attempts to drag himself away from the intruder. It's then that a familiar perfume assaults his sense, and while it may be weak it draws his attention away from the scent of blood, which had previously clogged his senses. Aiden's form relaxes against the bed as his hues lock upon the familiar features of the petite woman before him, having already returned to their normal umber state and his claws have receded along with his canines.

"Aiden?" Her voice is quiet, comforting, as she tentatively extends a well manicured hand towards him, testing to see what his reaction would be. Her strawberry locks cascade past her shoulders, her hair showing the obvious signs that she had been sleeping moments prior to her walking into the room.

Aiden's hues remain locked upon Lydia's features, as if he is drinking her in, as if he would never see her again, which was exactly what he had thought long before when he had drifted into the state of unconsciousness. Aiden had believed when he had taken that last breath that he would never see either Lydia nor Ethan again. With all of the things that he had seen, there is no way that Aiden would ever say that he believed that there is a man upstairs looking out for him. One of his biggest regrets before he had slipped into unconsciousness had been that he had not gotten the chance to mutter the words, "I'm sorry," to the beautiful girl before him.

Another soft, "Aiden?" breaks through his thoughts and he quickly meets her azures.

"Lydia. I-I. I'm sorry," Aiden's reply come out as a soft croak, his voice raspy as his throat remains bone dry from lack of use. His head lolls to the side as delicate digits trail across the flesh of his cheek and his hues quickly fall closed once again.

For a brief moment, there is a slight hitch in Lydia's breathing before she gains control of herself. "There shall be none of that tonight. You need sleep and stop moving around, would you? Deaton said that it is going to several days for your wound to heal, and quite frankly I feel that we're very fortunate to get another chance with you, therefore you best do exactly as he says or I will personally turn your hide into my next rug," Lydia states, her tone crisp yet holds a certain fondness for the injured werewolf before her.

Despite the situation, Aiden can feel his brims curving upwards to form a slight smile. This is exactly what he should expect from her, someone who has grown so used to compartmentalizing her emotions to keep herself from feeling vulnerable. However, the fidgeting of her digits as she trails them across his cheek alerts Aiden of her true fear. It displays the true emotions that she had been feeling during the time in which she had believed that she would lose him, permanently this time.

"While you're at it, wipe that smirk off your face. You were dead for a total of two hours, you shouldn't be smirking about this ridiculous situation. Quite frankly, I didn't miss that self-assured look of your's," Lydia carries on, having broken Aiden from his thoughts once again. Her words draw a sharp laugh from his brims, which he immediately regrets as the pain grows once again, and a grimace blooms upon his features.

"You know, since I was dead for so long, you should be a little nicer for me," Aiden murmurs weakly, his hues falling shut once again. It's then that her digits shift to run soothingly across his forehead and he hears a soft burst of laughter pass her brims which fills the silence of the room.

"Just shut up and go back to sleep, will you?" Lydia asks weakly, as her digits continuing to run across his forehead. Upon receiving a slight nod from the brute in the bed beside her, she shifts forward across the expanse of the bed and then her brims are pressed softly against his own.

The kiss is chaste and nothing like the ones of feverence that they have previously shared. It's over almost as quickly as it had started and her touch has vanished completely from his form, and the bed has shifted once again as Lydia rises to her feet. Upon feeling her touch vanish, Aiden's hues quickly flutter open and he turn his gaze to survey the room once again.

Reaching forward, Aiden's digits secure around her wrist. His hues showing his pleading, he murmurs loudly enough for the both of them to hear, "Please don't leave. Not tonight. Any other night, just not tonight."

For a moment, it appears as if Lydia is considering shifting back lay upon the bed beside him. However, after a few moments, her normal collected and calm mask appears to cover her vulnerable expression. Quickly shaking her wrist, Lydia forces Aiden to release her petite limb and spins upon her heel. Striding from his bedside without so much as a glance over her shoulder, Lydia slowly makes her way to the lamp which remains upon the desk in the far corner.

Just as Lydia's rejection begins to sting worse than the wound he suffers from, Aiden feels the bed shift as she comes to lay upon the edge of the bed, moving carefully and deliberately as to avoid causing the man any more pain than he is already in. Upon watching Lydia shuffle her form as close to the edge as she can get, as if she'll bolt at any given moment, Aiden carefully curls his arm around her petite frame and pulls her further onto the bed and towards him.

Expelling a reluctant sigh, Lydia slides her form across the expanse of the bed and rests her head against the curve of his neck. It's when Aiden's breathing has already leveled out and his hues have fallen closed yet again, that he feels her burying her face into the curve of his neck. Lydia softly trails her nose along the curve, where his neck meets his shoulder, in an action that werewolves call scent marking.

With this realization, Aiden's brims curve upwards to form another slight smile and he finds himself murmuring sleepily, "Remember the time when you told me that this would never happen? That you didn't want to be with one of the bad guys? I thought you meant it, and that you would always view me as the murder that all the others do."

The silence which stretches throughout the darkened room is an uncomfortable one, and just as Aiden feels that he should apologize for his possibly callous words, he hears Lydia's soft reply. "You're not one of the bad guys. I was judging you from errors that you had made in your past, errors that you had no choice but to make due to the situations that you had been thrusted into at such an early age. You never had the upbringing that the majority of us in Beacon Hills happened to be blessed with. For that, I will apologize. I know that you risked your life for the safety of the pack, for my safety specifically. You did something so selfless without a thought, and I realize that I judged you completely wrong. That is my fault, which is something that I now see and something that I am willing to take the blame for because that is solely my fault. Now I see that you are truly a hero, just as much as a hero that Derek and Stiles happen to be, and you most certainly haven't got to prove yourself to me any longer."

Her reply startles Aiden, having expected her to give a slightly sarcastic reply which he had grown to expect from Lydia. He's stunned into silence, however this silence is far more comfortable. For several minutes, the only sound which can be heard is their breathing and the steady rhythm of their heart beats.

"I'm not a hero. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm nothing major. My role in what happened was something minor. I didn't have a choice. I simply did as Argent request. I knew that it was vital to all of our your safety that happened to be on the line. It was your's and Ethan's, Scott's and Stiles', Derek's and Isaac's, therefore I didn't have to think twice upon acting. It was your safety verses mine and that's not something that anyone should have to even consider," Aiden finally manages to say softly, however his words are truthful. As Aiden speaks, his digits softly trail across the thin material of her nightgown, which falls loosely at her side.

Her soft sigh echos throughout the small room before she curls further into his side, still continuing to be careful not to jar him too much. "You need sleep. I refuse to have the battle over whether or not you're a hero at this moment. I believe you to be one, and that I was wrong about you. Take that for tonight, because that is all you're going to get," Lydia states rather bluntly, her hues already closing and her form beginning to relax against Aiden's.

Accepting that reply, knowing that it's wise not to push her further for the night, Aiden murmurs softly, "Thank you." As soon as the words leave his brims, his hues fall shut and he can already feel the pull of his exhaustion, which he had been fighting to attempt to finish the conversation with the woman next to him.

While there is surely more that the two will have to discuss, that will have to come later. It will have to be done once Aiden has healed and Lydia has deemed him well enough to carry on such a conversation. She most certainly hasn't got a clue where to begin to start with her feelings, which had blossomed so unexpectedly for the man. The feelings that she had never thought she would feel for such a brutish man. However, laying next to him within this moment, Lydia recalls upon the panic and pain which had coursed through her at the thought of never seeing Aiden again, at the thought that he has so selflessly given his life for her own, when one of the last conversations she had had with him happened to be her telling him that he was one of the bad guys.  

If Lydia attempts to mutter a reply to Aiden's simple 'thank you', it's lost within the darkness as unconsciousness has already enveloped Aiden and he's fallen asleep. With his heart beat steady, his flesh warm beneath her touch, and his breathing rhythmic, Lydia feels that none of the decisions of deciding what her true feelings are need to take place now. She's simply pleased to have him back and for now, that is enough.

While neither of them feel that they deserve it, this might just be their chance at the happy ending, if such things exist. For Lydia and Aiden, only time will tell.....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.  
> I've wanted to write an Aydia fanfiction for a while, as it's my absolute favorite ship. I have completely adored Aiden since the moment he was introduced at the beginning of season three. I'm going to say upfront, that I did not do the ship justice, but writing this was fun, therefore I felt that I would share.  
> With that said, please, do leave critiques for me, I would appreciate that greatly. I hope you enjoyed. -xoxo


End file.
